


My world won't end today

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Goodbyes, Love, Marriage, Pain, Phone Calls & Telephones, Threats of Violence, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver thinks his world ends when he gets a phone call from Felicity. Apparently, her bodyguard is corrupted and working for Diaz.





	My world won't end today

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 75 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver was at a meeting where they talked about next year’s budget. They really needed new investors and companies to come to the city so they could rebuild some of the lost infrastructure. Everything was falling apart. 

It was one man’s fault and that man was Ricardo Diaz because he had caused a real problem by corrupting city officials and the money, he had stolen, was still lost. Oliver rubbed his face with his hands and he wanted to let out a frustrated growl. That scumbag really needed to be found as soon as possible.

Oliver couldn’t believe that he had been out of the prison for two and a half months and they still hadn’t caught Diaz. Every lead had been a disappointment. Diaz seemed to still have powerful friends and he was good at covering his tracks. Yet, Oliver wasn’t new with manipulative criminals who didn’t play by the rules. 

Oliver had to shake his head so he could clear his thoughts about Diaz. He really needed to concentrate but the meeting was boring as hell because every argument and comment ended up with “we cannot afford it”. He needed to be sharp, though. He was the mayor of the city and it was his responsibility to keep everything up and running. 

Oliver looked at his phone to check the time and he noticed that he had missed Felicity calling for him. First, he was going to ignore the call but then he decided otherwise. Something could have happened to her or William. Besides, he had been sitting in the meeting over three hours. He needed a break and he really wanted to hear Felicity’s voice. 

Oliver excused himself and stood up. He walked to his office while he dialed Felicity’s phone number. Oliver seated himself behind his desk and waited for her to pick up. It wasn’t like Felicity not to answer in a few seconds but now it took a while. Oliver started to get worried. Finally, the line opened and Oliver let out a relieved sigh.

“Felicity,” Oliver said under his breath.

“Oliver Queen,” a strange voice stated and Oliver’s heart dropped into his stomach immediately.

Oliver closed his eyes as his heart rate was speeding up. His palms were sweating and he also found it hard to breathe. He wasn’t sure if he was talking to a hostile kidnapper or a stranger who answered because Felicity was unable to answer because of an injury. However, it was always bad when Felicity didn't answer herself - no matter what the reason was. Oliver's brain short circuited and he couldn’t use complicated or long sentences.

“Who are you? Where is Felicity,” Oliver asked like he was a two-year-old toddler who didn’t know how to articulate more versatile. Yet, Oliver’s tone was anything but a tone of a toddler.

“Oh, you don’t recognize my voice? Let me help you. I’m Jack Moore. I’m hired by John Diggle to take care of your wife’s safety,” the man explained.

“You’re her bodyguard,” Oliver reasoned and stated the obvious out loud.

Oliver felt how his panic was raising its head and after a while he asked worriedly: “Is she fine? Has there been an accident?”

Oliver had a bad feeling about this. The bodyguard was way too calm and his tone was way too smug. People who let you know about your wife’s accident didn’t sound like that. Something was off. Oliver stood up gathering his things. He also activated Felicity’s trackers. Luckily, Felicity had installed the software onto his laptop.

“There hasn’t been an accident,” Moore told Oliver coldly without giving any further explanation.

Oliver didn’t have to time to say anything before he heard Felicity’s muffled voice on the background. Oliver exhaled sharply and he clenched his fists. Felicity’s voice set him to motion at full speed. Oliver sent a message to Diggle with his computer while he listened to the voices from the other end of the line. 

Oliver needed to know everything about this Jack Moore. Oliver knew that Diggle and Felicity both had run a background check so the guy had to be good at covering his tracks. It wasn’t going to be easy to get any crucial information. After all, Oliver didn’t even know his motive. Why couldn’t the trackers find her location already?

“What do you want, Moore?” Oliver growled.

Oliver waited for Moore to answer him but the man seemed to enjoy torturing him with silence. Oliver wanted to shout at him and he wanted to demand answers. However, he needed to remain cool and tough because he couldn’t show all his cards and feelings to the scumbag. It could provoke and encourage him even more. 

After a small eternity, Moore opened his mouth again: “You asked me what I want, Queen. I don’t personally want anything. I’m just an employee.”

Moore didn’t go on so Oliver let out a frustrated growl before questioning: “Who hired you? What does your ‘employer’ want with me or Felicity?”

“You have always been so intense, Queen. That actually reminds me of my employer. He’s also a short tempered and intense man. He has also caused a lot of destruction in your city during last 12 months or so,” Moore explained and chuckled after his revelations. 

“Diaz,” Oliver said and it wasn’t a question. 

He should have guessed right away and now he felt guilty for it. He had been too slow so he had wasted precious seconds. Oliver’s train of guilt was interrupted when John sent a message back to Oliver. He said that he was going to be ready as soon as someone had Felicity’s location. He also wrote that he was going to check every detail on Felicity’s bodyguard’s file and he would even go deeper than that. 

“You interfered with Diaz’s business and you’re not going to get away with it. Diaz wants his payback and that man really knows how to hold a grudge,” Moore said and whistled at the end to make his point clear.

Oliver didn’t answer because he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he watched how the tracker software was still compiling. Oliver noticed that his hands were shaking and he tried to steady them by clenching into fists again. This was about him. Why criminals always targeted him by using his family or friends as a leverage? Oliver was more than happy to fight his own battles but he couldn’t bear to risk the lives of his loved ones. 

If everything went on like this, he was never going to be there in time. He needed to inform Curtis so he could try to locate his wife faster. They could also need more eyes and ears so he decided to inform Dinah and Rene, too.

“I’m not a sentimental person but Diaz wanted you to hear her final words before the ugly ending. Diaz really is obsessed with fire and burning when he has been holding a grudge,” Moore said.

Oliver felt how his brain short circuited again. Diaz was going to burn his wife alive and immediately Oliver’s stomach acids were coming up. He wanted to vomit. That would have been brutal and disgustingly inhumane even if it was someone else. Now it was even more. He didn’t have words to describe it. He was going to murder his wife by setting her on fire. Oliver had to press his hand onto his mouth to muffle his cries.

Oliver heard how air shifted on the other end and soon Felicity asked with a shaky voice: “Oliver?” 

Oliver closed his eyes and he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Yet, it didn’t work and Oliver whispered with his panic obvious in his voice: “Felicity.”

“I need you to tell William how much I love him,” Felicity started while Oliver shook his head. He wasn’t going to say goodbyes. Not today, not ever. 

“You’re going to say that to him yourself, Felicity. Everyone is tracking you down,” Oliver said with a conviction.

“They disabled my tracking devices. My ‘bodyguard’ is surprisingly good at tech things which I didn’t know,” Felicity said and she sounded irritated.

Oliver would have smiled at Felicity’s irritation if the situation had been different. Now there was nothing funny about the whole thing. Oliver knew that Felicity hated the fact that her background checks had been inconclusive. Somehow Diaz and his man had been able to trick her. Nobody usually challenged her intelligence and even now she was irritated by it. 

When Oliver didn’t respond, Felicity continued in a small voice: “I need you to listen to me now, Oliver. Don’t you dare to blame yourself if something happens to me today.”

“Nothing will happen to you today or ever,” Oliver said sharply interrupting Felicity. He wasn’t going to hear these words.

“Promise me, Oliver,” Felicity insisted but Oliver didn’t say anything at all. He couldn’t lie to his wife now. 

Felicity went on after a while: “I love you, Oliver. More than anything. I’d do everything again if I had to. I don’t regret a single moment that we have spent together although it hasn’t always been easy. It has always been worth the struggles. You made my life worth living.”

“Felicity. Don’t, please,” Oliver whispered. His world wasn’t going to be destroyed today.

“You can’t dodge inevitable, Oliver. I love you and I really need to hear it back,” Felicity said determined.

There was a silence when they just listened to each other’s breathing. Oliver felt how his tears were pooling in his eyes. There weren’t any clear thoughts although dozens of scenarios and self-accusations were crossing his mind. He should have known better. He wasn’t even there so Felicity was alone. It should have been him. They were going to celebrate their anniversary soon. This couldn’t be happening. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you,” Oliver finally repeated several times while he dropped his head onto his hands.

“Thank you, Oliver,” Felicity sighed.

Then Oliver saw a message on his laptop screen. Diggle had sent him a new message which said: “We got the location with the satellite imaging. She’s in a storehouse at Glades. ARGUS team is gonna be there in five.”

Diggle had attached the exact coordinates and the address to the message and before Oliver even noticed, he was heading out of the office. He wasn’t relieved yet. He needed to see and touch Felicity and maybe then he could believe that she was going to be okay. Oliver also had to make sure that he heard Felicity’s voice at least for the next five minutes. 

“I want you to talk to me, Felicity,” Oliver pleaded while he was rushing through the office space. He couldn’t give a hint that they knew her location. That would just make the scumbag to rush Diaz’s plan. 

“Everyone always says that their wedding day is the happiest day of their lives. I loved our wedding day but I’m not sure if it was the happiest day of my life. I have been lucky to have so many days with you and they all have been the happiest days of my life. You have really changed my life and I don’t know if I could actually live without knowing that you’re somewhere there,” Felicity babbled.

He was running to his car but he almost stopped when he heard Felicity’s words. He felt how a few tears were dropping onto his cheeks now. He didn’t know where to start. 

Then he said as he hit the gas pedal without hesitation: “You changed my life, too. You make my life better by just being you. You’re the light in my life. You’re my home and you’re my rock. I trust you with everything I’ve got but I don’t trust myself. I’m a coward when you're concerned. It took me too long to let myself to love you openly although I have secretly loved you for a long time.”

Felicity let out a ragged breath and she whispered: “I have never been happier than I have been with you and William. Thank you for this life, my love.”

“Thank you for letting me to be a part of your life. You make my life worth living. I would be no one without you. I don’t deserve you or William but I could never live without you two, either,” Oliver whispered back. 

Abruptly, Oliver heard a terrible noise from the background and Felicity let out a small squeak. 

She quickly said: “I think my saviors are here.”

She sounded surprised but also relieved although there were many sounds of distress and violence on the background. Oliver couldn’t calm down before he saw and touched his wife. He gritted his teeth and sped up. His knuckles were white as he squeezed the steering wheel. 

Oliver kept the line open while he drove to Glades. He was sure that he could never forget this phone call and neither could Felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver and Felicity didn't get their bachelor and bachelorette parties before they got married. William decided to change that the day before Felicity and Oliver's first anniversary. Their parties were delightful and the morning of their anniversary was full of love.
> 
> P.s. There are still 100 more stories to come (yay!). Let me know your thoughts and ideas. What do you think so far? It's always a pleasure to hear from the readers.


End file.
